


El Hombre de Hielo siempre gana.

by Mactans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mitología - Freeform, aracne, atenea - Freeform, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mactans/pseuds/Mactans
Summary: -Bien, acepto que no creí que todo terminaría así- murmuró un poco (solo un poco) apesadumbrado el detective mientras miraba al mugriento suelo.-Cállate Sherlock, no hables- dijo un muy molesto doctor.





	El Hombre de Hielo siempre gana.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que este fic lo empece a escribir por un reto de un foro, pero no recuerdo cual fue, solo sé que era sobre mitología y a mi me toco El mito de Atenea y Aracne.  
> Bueno, espero que les guste xD

.

.

.

-Bien, acepto que no creí que todo terminaría así- murmuró un poco (solo un poco) apesadumbrado el detective mientras miraba al mugriento suelo.

-Cállate Sherlock, no hables- dijo un muy molesto doctor.

-Yo todavía no comprendo que estoy haciendo aquí- Comentó un confuso Inspector.

-Estos tipos acaban de cometer un terrible error que tendrá consecuencias para toda su nación- Amenazó un funcionario del gobierno británico.

 

.

Y ahí estaban, en una sucia celda que apestaba a humedad y otras cosas que preferían ignorar, detenidos en las instalaciones policiacas de un país extranjero.

-Yo solo aporté mi sabio consejo al estúpido jefe de policía- comento Sherlock mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en la banca de concreto que había en el lugar.

-Y también le dijiste que era un pobre imbécil, por eso nos acusó de “desacato”- Le contestó enojado el Doctor -¿Acaso te duele mantener la boca cerrada? ¿Es anatómicamente imposible para ti detener tu vómito verbal? Que maravillosa luna de miel estamos pasando- Le recriminó.

-¿Y yo por qué estoy aquí?- Preguntó Lestrade mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

-Por qué al intentar usar tu puesto de ID de Scotlan Yard para ayudar a mi hermano te han acusaron de “corrupción”- Contestó Mycroft.

-Ah, con que fue por eso…- se dijo pensativo -¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Como mi hermano vio que tu no servías para nada, me llamó a mí- Terminó de explicar y el detective lo miro ofendido.

-Y luego a él vino a la comisaría a amenazar a medio mundo como si no recordara que estamos en el extranjero, no en Londres, así que lo detuvieron bajo los cargos de “tráfico de influencias”, “corrupción”, “abuso de poder” y “nepotismo”- señaló el doctor.

 -Oh, mierda- exclamó el Inspector.

-De haber sabido que ustedes dos serían tan inútiles mejor ni les hablo- refunfuño el pelinegro.

-Para empezar debiste de haberte callado cuando te dije- le contradijo el rubio.

-¡Pero yo tenía razón!- exclamó molesto.

-¡Nadie te preguntó! ¡Debiste callarte pero nunca obedeces!- le contesto en el mismo tono.

Luego comenzaron con su lucha de miradas.

Mycroft y Lestrade estaban listos para separar a esos dos por si intentaban matarse.

Sherlock parpadeó y John sonrió, Lestrade los miró dudoso y Mycroft torció sus ojos con una mueca de molestia.

-No, olvídalo- dijo de repente Sherlock

-Perdiste Sherlock y tenemos un acuerdo- Le dijo serio su pareja.

-¿En serio piensa que ese método funcionará con mi hermano?- Preguntó Mycroft con un tono burlón.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué me perdí?- Lestrade estaba confuso.

-Cada que Sherlock hace un tontería yo le cuento una fábula o historia para que aprenda de sus errores- contestó John.

-Si eso no funcionó cuando niño, menos ahora- murmuro el pelirrojo.

-No me importa- contestó tajantemente el rubio –Sherlock, siéntate- ordenó y el pelinegro enojado lo obedeció –Bien, la historia es sobre Atenea y Aracne.

-Ya me la sé- dijo Sherlock  con una mueca aburrida en la cara –Es sobre una tejedora muy buena en su oficio que reta a Atenea a un duelo, ella gana pero Atenea la castiga por orgullosa transformándola en una araña, fin.

-¿Y eso que nos enseña, Sherlock?- Le preguntó como si tuviera 5 años.

-Que Atenea es una hija de perra envidiosa, obviamente- Dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no…

-Lamento decirle que estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano, doctor- interrumpió el pelirrojo.

-Viendo que ambos son igual de pedantes, no me sorprende- contestó John con seriedad.

-A ver John, piensa en esto ¿Por qué es Aracne realmente castigada? ¿Por su orgullo o por la envidia de la diosa?- cuestionó el pelinegro

-Pues por su orgullo por qué…

-¿Y por qué no estar orgullosa de su habilidad?- interrumpió Mycroft –Imagínese por ejemplo, usted dedico toda su vida a prender a hacer algo, le puso dedicación y empeño para poder ser el mejor y al final nadie se lo reconoce, así que lo único que le queda es echarse flores solo porque además sabe que su trabajo es bueno ¿Eso está mal? ¿Realmente está mal?- La interrogante de Mycroft deja a John pensando un rato y entonces responde:

-Sí, está mal por qué puedes menos preciar a nadie y…

-La gente se menos precia sola, mire otro ejemplo: usted es malísimo haciendo pinturas, pero usted cree que es el mejor pintor de la ciudad y va por la vida presumiéndolo, pero como no es verdad la gente se burla a sus espaldas; en cambio, si usted realmente fuera bueno en su oficio de pintor y además lo presumiera a los cuatro vientos, la gente le envidiaría y para encubrir su envidia lo llamaría a usted orgulloso. Entonces ¿Acaso no es la “modestia” una hipocresía?- Explicó el pelirrojo.

-Sí bueno, pero, ahmm… -La ardilla en la cabeza de John se había muerto en algún momento durante la explicación de Mycroft pero se negaba a darle la razón, se suponía que estaba dándole una lección de humildad a su pareja pero su cuñado no le estaba ayudando mucho. Greg se acercó sigilosamente a John, puso una mano sobre su hombro para que le prestara atención.

-Olvídalo John, quizá a Sherlock lo puedas aleccionar por que básicamente lo amenazas con no tener sexo, lo cual dicho de paso es cruel, pero ahora están los dos hermanos juntos y créeme, no te conviene pelear esa batalla- le susurró Lestrade al oído.

-¡Ey! ustedes dos están muy cerca- exclamo enojado Sherlock mientras jalaba del brazo a su rubio.  
  
Mycroft solo giró los ojos con fastidio, pero por dentro también estaba pensando que esos dos estaban muy juntos.

-Bien, como sea- dijo el rubio mientras se sacudía el agarre de su pareja –El asunto es que no está bien ser presuntuoso porque…

-¿Por qué la gente mediocre se siente más mediocre ante su propia mediocridad?- preguntó Sherlock sarcástico.

-No es por…

-¿Por qué es malo ensalzar tus propias virtudes y es mejor ser uno más de esos pequeños peces dorados de mente estrecha?- agregó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona.

-No es por qué…

-¿Por qué hace que la gente te encarcele con un tipo que intenta dar clases de moral cuando en realidad estuvo matando gente en un país extranjero?- agregó el Inspector.

-Ouh, eso fue bajo, no lo esperaba de ti Gavin- comentó Sherlock ante la cara de estupefacción del rubio.

-Si bueno, no fue mi intención pero vivir con tu hermano me ha afectado un poco- explicó el I.D. apenado, luego miró al doctor –Lo siento John, no quería ser tan rudo, pero acepta que tu historia es mala, la verdad aunque Sherlock no tiene el tacto para tratar a la gente, él tiene razón la mayoría de las veces- dijo –Vamos, no te molestes, te invito unas cervezas cuando volvamos a Londres- agregó con una sonrisita tímida y estirando la mano hacia él.  
John suspiró cansado –Okay, okay…- y tomo la mano ofrecida.

 

-Hey!- Sherlock separo su apretón de manos con un rápido karatazo –Esas manos donde pueda verlas.

 

-Las estabas viendo, torpe- mencionó fastidiado el pelirrojo

-Tsk… como sea- y abrazó al rubio como si fuera un pulpo.

 

-Bueno, supongo que no hay nada que aprender de esto, ni una lección, una fábula o una moraleja- murmuró triste el rubio –Yo solo quiero que Sherlock sea una mejor persona.

-Ya lo es- aclaró el inspector.

-Desde que está contigo ha mejorado su trato con la gente- corroboró Mycroft.

-Sí, antes era un pedante, egoísta, ególatra, drogadicto, grosero, violento, ofensivo…

-Ya, ya le quedo claro Lestrade, gracias- le cortó el pelinegro.  
.

Pasaron unos minutos más discutiendo sobre los métodos para hacer de los Holmes un “mejor Holmes”, John sugiriendo, Sherlock bufando y Greg corrigiendo las ideas del rubio y el pelirrojo ignorándolos.  
Mycroft estaba más concentrando en todo el movimiento que sucedía en la comisaría, veía a la gente ir y venir de un lado a otro, pero en determinado momento vio a un oficial correr hacia su superior, entonces se volvió hacia el rubio.

-Permítame decirle Dr. Watson que esta situación si nos dejará una maravillosa lección- dijo y sonrío con prepotencia.

Greg sonrió orgulloso de su hombre y Sherlock se cruzó de brazos molesto y viró los ojos fastidiado ante la actitud de su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido el doctor. 

Un policía se acerca apresurado hacia la puerta de la celda y sus manos tiemblan con nerviosismo al abrir la cerradura.

-Nosotros lo sentimos mucho Mr Holmes, no sabíamos que tenía protección de nuestra nación ni estábamos al tanto de su misión diplomática aquí, lamentamos entorpecer su trabajo- decía una y otra vez el pobre joven mientras se hacía a un lado para permitir el paso.  
Mycroft se giró hacia el rubio –La moraleja es: El Hombre de Hielo siempre gana- le dijo guiñándole un ojo divertido, salió tomando la mano del I.D., pero cuando Sherlock se disponía a salir detrás de ellos, la puerta le dio en la cara.

-¡¿Qué carajos le pasa?!- exclamo enojado.

-Lo sentimos, solo hemos recibido órdenes de liberar al Sr. Holmes y al honorable Inspector- señalo el uniformado serio, luego se giró hacia el pelirrojo –Mi superior lo espera en la salida para ofrecerle una disculpa y proporcionarle un auto para que lo lleve a su hotel y…

-¡Mycroft!- gritó enojado el pelinegro.

-Permítame un momento- interrumpió el pelirrojo al joven policía y se volvió hacia su hermano –Si dime querido hermano ¿Hay algo que quieras corregir sobre lo que dijiste hace unas horas?- le preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Greg solo sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonreía.  
Sherlock rechinó los dientes con coraje, luego vio a su querido doctor resignado a pasar la noche ahí, caminando hacia la dura cama de cemento, suspiro y miró a Mycroft –Lamento lo que dije sobre ti, no eres un inútil y te agradecería que nos sacaras de aquí- dijo mientras miraba hacia un costado enojado “ _Lamento lo que dije sobre ti, no eres un inútil y te agradecería que nos sacaras de aquí_ ” el pelinegro escucho su voz repetirse y levantó la vista hacia su hermano, quién sostenía en sus manos su teléfono celular y una enorme sonrisa (incluso medio macabra).

-Sí, éste será mi nuevo tono de celular- le dijo y sonrió aún más ante la cara de estupefacción de su hermano, Lestrade no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. –Oficial, por favor permita la salida a mis asistentes- pidió marcando bien cada una de las palabras, luego dio la vuelta y fue donde los demás agentes le ofrecerían disculpas y casi besarían el suelo por donde pasara.  


 

Sherlock y John se dirigieron directamente hacia la salida y tuvieron que esperar ahí hasta que “La Reina” se cansara de que le besaran el culo, lo cual pasaría hasta mucho tiempo después.

-¿Sabes? Creo que si es molesto soportar a alguien con exceso de orgullo- aceptó el pelinegro con una mueca. 

John soltó una risita irónica –No me digas…  
.  
  


.

.


End file.
